


On My Mind

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mind Sex, Psychic Bonds, Telepathic Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: It's not easy to be separated from your soulmate, but it is easier when you can talk to each other in your minds





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> -telepathic sex (if that's a thing)   
\- blow jobs   
\- rimming   
\- masturbation   
\- public masturbation
> 
> So I'm catching up, maybe? Who knows maybe I'll get day 8 out on time. I don't super hate this, which is always a plus.

Being separated from your soulmate was never easy - it was difficult for anyone. Minseok guessed he was lucky, soulmates had a link - some could feel each others emotions, or temperatures, or other things, but Minseok and Jongdae were even luckier than that, they could talk to each and send images via their mind. They had the best link of all the soulmates that they knew and Minseok was blessed for it. He got to lie in the barracks at night and talk to his life partner, and today was no different. He talked into the abyss of their minds hoping that Jongdae still up, and he was. They talked to each other for a bit and then Jongdae started to get a bit more risque. Minseok rolled his eyes, when the other whined about missing him. 

Minseok did, however, almost sit up in his bed, when Jongdae began sharing his thoughts with him. Jongdae was taking him into his mouth, moaning as he did so. Jongdae was on his knees, looking up at Minseok with big innocent eyes as he took the cock into his mouth. Minseok mentally told the other to stop, he couldn't do this here. Someone could wake up and see him, and how would he even begin to explain that his soulmate was sending him lewd images of things that they could be doing to each other. He couldn't wait for his leave, so he could be actually there with Jongdae, hand in his hair tugging it gently, as Jongdae took more of him in. 

_ You don't really want me to stop._ Jongdae's voice came through the bond, _I can feel you imagining more._ Minseok sighed, the bond made it impossible to hide anything. Jongdae resumed the image of him with his lips sinfully stretched around Minseok's cock. Minseok moaned against his hand to keep himself quiet. God Jongdae was good, even just in their minds he was amazing. Minseok didn't know how he was going to be able to get out of this, without alerting anyone to just how much of a tease his significant other was. 

Jongdae was still on his knees, now he was taking Minseok all the way in, moaning like it was the best thing he'd ever had in there. Minseok decided he had to move now, getting up and running as quietly as he could in order to get to the shower without anyone noticing. Now Jongdae was on his knees as Minseok ate him out, god Minseok wished he really had his tongue in the other, he could hear Jongdae moaning - Minseok had no doubt in the fact that Jongdae was getting off to this too. 

He just knew the other was in their bed, or maybe their bathroom, enjoying his own imagination as much as Minseok. Minseok turned the shower on and got under the hot spray, as Jongdae began to moan louder in the vision. Minseok was able to help influence the visions, hands spreading both of Jongdaes cheeks so he could get deeper, tongue fucking him. 

He pulled back panting and thankfully the vision meant he didn't have to get up to aquire the lube, he gently began to finger the other open, spreading him as he did so. First finger slipped in eadily so he added the second, hand moving to stroke Jongdae who was back to moaning. Minseok curled his fingers and Jongdae screamed. In the shower Minseok stroked his dick a bit faster. 

Minseok had moved, pushing his cock into Jongdae, this was a vision and he could go steaight into railing the man to within an inch of his life but wanted to do what they'd be doing if he was home right now. He pushed in slowly, pausing halfway. He didnt normally take Jongdae while he was on his hands and knees but it seemed thats what Jongdae wanted. Minseok couldn't help but moan when Jongdae said "I need more, I need you big thick cock in me".

Minseok pushed in all the way. He could feel the others tightness through the visions, he could feel him clenching around him as he adjusted and it was magical, he was left gasping, holding his breath to try to hold the sounds back. Minseok could feel everything about him around him and it was intoxicating. He began a slow pace fucking into the other, Jongdae made a few quieter sounds as he adjusted - and Minseok wondered what the other was doing to these visions. He lent against the shower cubicle wall as he kept his hand moving on his dick. 

Minseok sped up, Jongdae was getting loud - which was just the way that Minseok liked it, he loved hearing the other screaming his name and he knew they would build up to that. Minseok was slowly building up his speed, hands on Jongdae's hips, gripping them tightly so he could move harder into him, beginning to pound into his soulmate, Jongdae crying out louder and louder as they sped up. Jongdae's arms gave out eventually, head resting on the floor as Minseok continued to pound into him. 

The sounds filling Minseok's mind were blissful, a combination of the sound of skin on skin and Jongdae moaning his name like it was the only word that he knew. Minseok loved to hear his soulmate losing control like this. Jongdae had a hand covering his face, as if to try to silence his moans, but he was so loud that it didn't help that much. He loved the way that he affected the man. 

Minseok's own hand was over his mouth, hand quickly stopping when he heard someone enter the bathroom. Minseok desperately hoped they weren't going to shower, he needed to get off and Jongdae was still sending these sinful images. Jongdae was now flipped onto his back on the floor, Minseok was still pounding into him, but now they were able to kiss. Minseok kissing at Jongdae's throat as he stroked Jongdae in time to the thrusts. 

Minseok was relieved when the person only seemed to get a glass of water and then left, he went back to stroking himself to these images, Jongdae was close, breath catching, whining between moans as he arched up, Jongdae came shortly after. Minseok's own hand moving faster on his own cock, releasing into the other - and all over his own hand. He was panting trying to catch his breath when he heard Jongdae through the bond. 

_Makes a change, you normally finish first._ Jongdae teased through the bond. _I love you Seokkie, I need to clean up, but I'll be there to visit next weekend._


End file.
